Hello
by Arkshire11th
Summary: My first take on Haruka and Michiru's first meeting. (Originally from my own original series which I'm too lazy to polish) AU


**Hello (AU)**

**Author's Note:** I forgot to put up the disclaimer and all that jazz when I first put this up. Being intoxicated makes me forget stuff. Anyway...wait, is a disclaimer even needed? If I did own Sailor Moon I'd be filthy rich right now. And obviously I'm not. So...yeah, on with the story I suppose?

* * *

_The perfect girl is always smiling_

Kaiou Michiru has it all, loving family, high grades, and a perfect boyfriend. Who could ask for more? Well, despite all that, Michiru was still feeling…empty. All her life she was taught to be the perfect daughter, her family's pride and joy. She didn't have a say in things, all she did was follow what she was told, she felt it was safer that way. And her boyfriend? She only dated him for the sake of dating a guy, only to make her parents proud.

_The perfect girl was close to cracking._

Michiru loved the sea, it helps her to keep her sanity in check, so she goes to the beach whenever she can. Only a few people knew of this strip of beach, so it's not that crowded and Michiru likes that. Today, only a few people were there, a bunch of kids playing in the sand, an old man sitting by the curb eating a sandwich. She took off her sandals and trekked over to her usual spot.

Upon reaching her place, she was surprised to see someone already there. She was kind of annoyed, this was her special spot. Then she thought this place was not even hers, so anyone can be here whenever they want to. She shrugged off her annoyance and proceeded to sit down on the cool sand. 'It's only one person, so it's not that big of a deal.'

Sighing, she placed her arms back and relaxed herself, letting the stress flow out of her. Her attention then went to the 'intruder'. Her eyes wander discreetly to the person in front of her (she sat at the back). It was a guy wearing a faded blue polo shirt, white khakis and flip flops. He was holding a journal. 'Is he a writer or something?' Then, the stranger turned his head to get something from his satchel. Michiru's eyes immediately got glued to the stranger's face. 'Whoa, handsome…too handsome in fact…wait, wait, wait, is he a she?!' Michiru mentally slapped herself for her mistake; she mistook a girl for a guy. 'Ugh, if I'm gonna be the top of my class, I should've observed better. But you can't blame me; she's a handsome girl…'

_Stuck in her perfect little world, the girl did not notice my call._

Unaware of her surroundings, Michiru did not notice that the stranger in front of her was now looking at her. Before Michiru could notice, the girl went back to finishing her drawing. Most of the afternoon was spent in silence, both women contented by the comforting sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

After a few hours, Michiru stood up and prepared to leave. She saw the stranger still sitting in front of her, her eyes lingered on her for a moment before she walked away.

_The perfect girl is now back to her perfect world._

The next day, Michiru went back to the beach. She saw the woman again. And like yesterday, they did not talk to each other. Many days, weeks, and months passed, Michiru and the stranger kept 'meeting' like that on the beach. Contented on spending their time in silence with each other

Then one day, it was raining hard and Michiru was running _and crying_. She kept running and running until her feet felt the damp sand of the beach. She just broke up with her boyfriend. She did not know why she did that, she just did. She felt…free. So why is she crying out in the rain for heaven's sake? She feels utterly confused.

_The perfect girl's finally close to taking her own life in her hands._

The feeling of something shading her broke her from her stupor. She looked up and saw _her._ It was the stranger, and she was now holding an umbrella, standing close to her, shading her from the rain (It's useless because she's soaking wet). Michiru pushes her away, "Why are you here?! Who told you to come here?! Huh?!"

_The girl's not perfect anymore. She's..._

The stranger picked up the umbrella and went back to Michiru's side. She gave the warmest of smiles to the crying and drenched woman and said, "Hello."

_She's her own person now, and that's more than perfect._


End file.
